leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Gnar
|image2=Mega GnarSquare.png}} Gnar, the Missing Link is an upcoming champion in League of Legends.Gnar Abilities Gnar utilizes Fury instead of Mana. Mini Gnar passively generates X Fury per second while and X Fury whenever he damages an enemy with a basic attack or . Gnar generates only 25% Fury from damage to minions. X improves with champion level, up to level 11. Fury will begin depleting if Gnar has not been in combat for Y seconds. seconds have elapsed or he casts an ability, Gnar will transform into for 15 seconds while his Fury depletes. Once his Fury is exhausted, Gnar will return to normal and cannot gain Fury again for seconds. Gnar's two ability sets share the same cooldowns. |description2 = Gnar gains different bonuses based on his current form: style="width:310px; vertical-align:top;" : * Movement speed: * Bonus Attack range: (6 Gnar's level)|Gnar's attacks are classified as Ranged while in Mini form (400 to 502 Total Range).}} * Attack speed: (5 Gnar's level) % style="width:310px; vertical-align:top;" : *Health: (40 Gnar's level)|Mega Gnar will gain health equal to this amount upon transforming, effectively healing him. However, the transformation back into Mini Gnar will only retain his current health percentage (unlike other health-gained effects).}} *Armor / Magic resist: (2 Gnar's level) *Health regen per 5: (3 Gnar's level) *''Base'' Attack damage: 4 (2 Gnar's level) } }} | }} - Active:}} Gnar throws his boomerang forward in a line, dealing physical damage and slowing all enemies hit for 2 seconds. Upon striking an enemy or reaching maximum range, the boomerang will slow to a stop before travelling back toward Gnar in . Enemies beyond the first take only 50% damage and an enemy can only be damaged once. |description2 = The returning boomerang will accelerate and can travel up to units. If Gnar catches it, Boomerang Throw's cooldown is reduced by 60%. |leveling = |leveling2 = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = No Cost |range = 1100 }} - Active:}} Gnar throws a boulder that stops when it hits an enemy, dealing physical damage and slowing all enemies hit within X'''-range. |description2 = If '''Gnar picks up his boulder, Boulder Toss's cooldown is reduced by 60%. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = |range = 1100 |cost = |costtype = |range = 1100 }} | }} - Passive:}} Every 3rd consecutive attack or spell on the same target grants Gnar 30% bonus movement speed that decays over 3 seconds, and deals additional magic damage equal to a base amount plus a percentage of the target's max. health (Capped against minions and monsters). |description2 = Additionally, Gnar gains the same bonus movement speed whenever he transforms back into from . |leveling = of target's max. health)}} |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = |range = }} - Active:}} Gnar stands on his back legs before slamming his fists into the ground, dealing physical damage and stunning enemies in a large area in front of him for seconds. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = }} | Hyper does not apply spell effects. * Wallop applies spell effects as a area of effect ability. ** Spell vamp is reduced to one-third effectiveness. ** will apply a 15% slow. |video = Gnar WVideo }} }} - Active:}} Gnar leaps to a location, gaining bonus attack speed for 3 seconds. |description2 = If Gnar lands on he will bounce off it, traveling further, dealing physical damage and briefly slowing the unit if it was an enemy. |leveling = |leveling2 = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = |range = 475 }} - Active:}} Gnar leaps to a location, dealing physical damage to all nearby enemies on landing, enemies on the center of the impact area are slowed briefly. |description2 = If / is the ability used to trigger the , Gnar will perform a hybrid of two abilities will Hop forward to the target location, bounce off a unit if applicable and then transform into just before impact for Crunch's area of effect. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = |range = }} | Hop applies spell effects as a single-target ability. ** Spell vamp is applied. ** will apply a 35% slow. * Crunch applies spell effects as a area of effect ability. ** Spell vamp is reduced to one-third effectiveness. ** will apply a 15% slow. |video = Gnar EVideo }} }} - Passive:}} movement speed bonus is increased. |description2 = - Active:}} Gnar knocks all nearby enemies in the specified direction, dealing physical damage and slowing them by 45% for a short duration. |description3 = Any enemy that hits terrain takes 50% increased damage and are stunned instead of slowed. |leveling = |leveling2 = |leveling3 = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = |range = 590 }} | }} References Category:Upcoming content Category:2014 release